Halloween Town
by Juura99
Summary: It was just a wrong turn. Just a wrong turn on the way to Neji's Uncle's house...and now it's become a nightmare. Welcome to the Town of Halloween. Horror fic. A bit of SasuNaru. Blood, insanity and mentions of cannibilism. Read and Review. Halloween fic.
1. Chapter 1

**I have no idea why, but I was inspired to write a horror fic...like... a horror movie, you know? And since it's Halloween soon, I figured...'Eh, why not?'**

**So, here we have the first part of a short Halloween shot. It will only be like...two chapters...maybe three if it gets a bit long. But don't worry, this isn't going to be a full out, serious multi-chap story...I've already got two to deal with and that's my limit.**

**I suggest, to get the full feel, that you listen to some or all of the following songs during the reading, as they were the songs I listened to while writing. You can find most of them on Youtube, I think.**

**1. Ronal Jenkees Halloween 2007 Theme Remix.-(this I know fore sure is on Youtube, I listened to it there.)**

**2. Spiritus Elektros by Immediate Music.**

**3. Mercy in Darkness by Two Steps From Hell.**

**4. Stalemate- Naruto Shippuden Soundtrack.**

**5. Empyrean Mercenaries by Immediate Music.**

**6. Leave U Far Behind- Mortal Kombat Annihilation Soundtrack.**

**7. Smack my Bitch Up by The Prodigy( I have no clue how this got onto my playlist, but it helped fuel one of the chase parts)  
**

**And if you find any other, creepy and/or adrenaline-rush-istic songs to listen to, then...Cool. They make reading so much more exciting by setting a good mood! ^_^**

**And so...Here goes the HORROR!  
**

* * *

In a secluded canyon like area that was, as most would describe, literally in the middle of nowhere, was a small town that was alive with activity that Friday night. The streets were aglow with soft flames from millions of creepy Jack-O-Lanterns and Cauldron candles. The streets were filled with people, all wearing disturbing outfits and get ups, and all of them were talking, screaming, yelling, wailing, crying, calling and creating an almost ethereal chanting to the usually still and quiet air of the surrounding cliff side. But what was even more disturbing was that some of the activities taking place in the 'festival' seemed a bit too life-like and cult-ish to be festival games.

But looks may be deceiving.

There was every sort of nightmarish creature to be seen walking the streets. It was the perfect Halloween town, really.

Uzumaki Naruto could only stare down in horror at the town, wondering what sort of wrong turn he could have taken to land up in a place like this!

Looking at the small map he'd gotten, he tried to find out where he was, but seriously, this place was definitely not on the map.

Behind him, his companions Uchiha Sasuke and Hyuuga Neji crossed their arms and scowled at his back.

"You got us lost again, didn't you?" Neji asked snidely, his pale eyes raking over the town with distaste.

Naruto spun around, waving his hands. "N-no! I know exactly where we are!" he insisted, even though his mind was screaming about how much of a liar he was. But if the other two knew he was lost, they'd do the unthinkable...

"Hn. You idiot, you obviously got us lost. Let's go ask for directions."

...They would make him go into the freak show of a neighbourhood.

"No! Come on guys, I know where we are, I just wanted to...uh...rest! Yeah, that's it! I was getting a bit fatigued, so I decided to stop here and take a rest!" Naruto insisted, grinning at his genius excuse.

Neji and Sasuke shared a look, before they both smirked.

Naruto felt his grin fade a bit.

"Oh? Is that so, Mr. Oh-so-responsible-and-never-gets-lost-driver?" Sasuke asked mockingly.

"Y-yes..." Naruto stammered, not liking the evil looks they gave him.

"Well then. I suppose since we're 'resting', we should go check out the town. It's obviously having some sort of festival, so it might be fun." Neji said smoothly.

Before Naruto could protest, the two jumped him, grabbing an arm each and proceeding to drag him down towards the town.

"No! Guys stop! I'm okay; we can carry on driving now! Seriously! Let go you assholes!" Naruto kicked and struggled, but he couldn't get out of the deathgrip the other two had on him. When they were only a few feet from the town's entrance, Naruto was almost reduced to tears.

"Come on you guys please! You know I hate this sort of stuff! Stop!" he begged, his body starting to shake uncontrollably.

He'd always been terrified of monsters and Halloween creatures ever since he was younger, due to an incident on his eighth Halloween.

He'd gone out trick-or-treating by himself, since he didn't have any friends back then and his guardian had been busy. But after the third house, someone had decided to play a trick on him rather than give him a treat. He'd gone up to the front door of one of the houses and knocked. But while he was waiting, several of the house's residents had sneaked around the back, wearing very realistic monster outfits. They'd waited until Naruto began to walk away before jumping out of the bushes and screaming ferociously.

Naruto had gotten such a huge fright that he'd stumbled back over the railing and fallen into a very large thorn bush, where his costume had gotten tangled the more he thrashed. It had taken the owner of the house, his guardian Iruka, and three passersby to get him out, by which time he was bleeding profusely through hundreds of deep scratches, and was limping due to a twisted ankle.

He'd been terrified of Halloween and anything related since.

Sasuke stopped tugging him, noticing his immense distress, and his black eyes softened slightly.

"Relax Naruto. They're just in costumes, there's nothing to be scared of." He assured. Neji scoffed and dropped Naruto's arm before stalking forwards.

"When you two pansies are finished, I'll be in the town having some fun." He called over his shoulder before disappearing into the crowd.

Sasuke sighed and glared after the brunette. "Great, now we have to follow him." He said.

Naruto stared at him wide-eyed. "No we don't! Let's just go wait in the car, he'll get bored eventually!" he insisted, grabbing Sasuke's forearm and tugging slightly.

Sasuke rolled his eyes and pushed back. "Fine. You go wait in the car, I'll go grab Hyuuga and get him to come. Then we can drive out of here and find our way back to the highway, okay?" he offered.

Naruto bit his lip, looking up the hill at their car before looking at the horror show town. Finally, he gave a weak nod, looking at the ground. "Okay... but just hurry up okay." He said and turned, heading up the hill.

He looked over his shoulder and saw Sasuke walking into the town, and suppressed a shudder.

"I hate Halloween." He grumbled, reaching the car. He pulled the keys out, and stuck them in the door, when a noise made him freeze. His eyes wide, he listened carefully.

There was a thudding noise coming from near the back of the car.

Naruto swallowed thickly, hoping it was just an animal or something. He looked back towards the car door, wondering if he should just forget the noise and climb in, but he knew he'd only freak out more if he didn't know what had made the noise.

Turning back to the back of the car, he crept forwards, his heart rate increasing slightly.

When he reached the back, he took a breath and stepped out, looking every which way, but there was nothing there. He breathed a sigh of relief and gave a chuckle.

"Hehe...That really scared me-" His sentence was turned into a scream when he felt something grab his shoulder behind him, and he spun around, arms flailing wildly.

"Holy shit! Calm down!" Sasuke snapped, stepping back. Naruto gasped for breath, clutching his shirt and shaking.

"S-Sasuke! You s-scared the shit out of me!" he panted. Sasuke shook his head, smirking.

"You're such a baby." He said. Naruto nodded and stood straight and gave him a look.

"...Where's Neji?" he asked.

Sasuke was already heading towards the car door. "I don't feel like looking for him after all. It's way to crowded in that place. We'll just wait here."

Naruto nodded slowly and glanced towards the back of the car. "Okay..."

Sasuke sighed and looked down at the town, leaning against the car. "But that idiot better hurry or else we'll leave without him." He warned to no one.

Naruto gulped, also looking down at the town. "I'll call him..." he said, pulling out his cell phone and dialling the number.

It rang three times before it was answered, but before Naruto could say anything he heard heavy breathing and a panicked voice on the other end.

"Naruto? Naruto is that you!" Neji's voice yelled, loud enough for even Sasuke to hear.

Naruto flinched at the loud tone, but answered quickly. "Yeah. Neji what's happening?" he asked.

"This place is...I'm stuck...Need to get...They're...Run!..." the call was breaking up, and Neji's sentences were faint now, drowned out by static. Naruto could hear the sound of a large crowd in the background, but there was something wrong with it. It didn't sound like a festival at all.

"Neji! Neji, what's going on!" Naruto yelled into the phone. The static noise was growing louder, but before it drowned out the sound completely, Neji's panicked voice screamed.

"THEY'RE COMING FOR YOU! RUN NOW!"

The line went dead.

Naruto stared ahead with wide blue eyes, the phone beeping blankly in his ear while Sasuke stared at him, shocked and confused.

"What the hell?" the raven mumbled.

Naruto blinked and looked down the hill, feeling his blood run cold. "...Sasuke..." he breathed.

Sasuke followed his gaze and his eyes widened. "...Holy...Fuck! _Fuck_! Naruto get in the car!" he yelled, spinning around and grabbing the handle.

The town's people were running towards them, screaming wildly and wailing, carrying pitch forks and knives and any other sort of make shift weapon. Naruto rushed to the other side of the car and placed his hand on the door handle, but before he could pull it open something long and wet wrapped around his torso. He only had a split second to look down and see something red before he was literally pulled off his feet and dragged backwards into the dark, menacing woods.

He kicked and screamed the whole way, struggling to escape from the clutches of whatever had grabbed him.

"SASUKE HELP ME!" he screamed, reaching out towards the car. He saw Sasuke climbing out, the raven's face pale and panicked as he ran for the blonde.

"NARUTO!"

Sasuke pushed branches out of his way as he finally reached the blonde, who was still being dragged by the red, rope like...thing. Sasuke dived forwards, grabbing a hold of the blonde's torso and ripping at the red bind. He felt disgusted at the slick, tongue-like surface of the thing.

After much struggling, and dragging, they managed to get the rope-thing-whatever-the-hell-it-was off of Naruto, who scrambled to his feet alongside Sasuke and they raced to the car.

"Shit! Shit! What the hell is going on?" Naruto screeched frantically as the ripped the doors open and climbed inside.

Sasuke slammed his door. "The fuck if I know! Let's just get out of here!" he yelled.

"What about Neji?"

"We'll get the cops to come back here with us and get him!"

"But what if-"

"Goddamn it Naruto, just fucking DRIVE!" Sasuke yelled loudly.

The window behind them shattered and they jumped as someone or something came tumbling into the backseat.

Wide-eyed, they could only stare as a small, child-looking thing with shaggy black hair and white skin looked up at them and grinned, showing bleeding gums and crooked teeth.

"Hello! Would you like to play a game?" the thing asked, before pulling out a large, dripping red blade.

Naruto gasped, and the thing lunged at him. Sasuke pushed the blonde out of the way and the blade landed in the dashboard, sticking firmly for a moment.

Sasuke had already shoved his door open and yelled for Naruto to do the same. When they were both out of the car, the sounds of screaming and war cries was louder than ever, and they saw the town's people, still wearing their monstrous costumes, were getting closer.

Sasuke tapped Naruto's shoulders, starting to move back. "Run! Come on, just _run_!" he hissed and pulled the blonde back before they ran as fast as they could down the road leading away from the town.

Their jackets flapped wildly around them as their breaths came out in pants, and the sound of their shoes thudding against the tar was lost to the screams from behind them. Sasuke glanced back over his shoulder and his black eyes widened drastically.

"T-They getting closer!"

Naruto let out a frightened sob and tried to run faster. They were on a ledge now, with the side of the road turning into a steep hill that led down to both a thorn-filled trench and a misty field with dozens of hay bales scattered around it.

Sasuke, who was closer to the edge of the road, glanced to the other side, which was filled with dark forest. His eyes narrowed against the slight wind from his running, he gasped when he saw something running through the dark trees, following them.

Naruto was running near the middle of the road, his arms moving almost as fast as his legs and his eyes focused on the road ahead. So when the thing following them jumped out of the forest, heading straight for him, he didn't even notice it.

He did, however, feel Sasuke grab him and pull him towards the other edge. He also heard Sasuke's grunt and felt the floor disappear from under both of their feet before they went rolling and tumbling down the steep hill. Rocks and sticks and ledges collided with their backs and limbs, and there were many pained shouts from both of them before they finally rolled into the trench at the bottom, landing under a particularly large thorn bush that had a slight cavern beneath it.

Sasuke panted harshly, his arm twisted under him while the other one was snagged on a thorny branch. Naruto lay a little ways away from him on his back, his face turned away and his arm spread to the side while the other lay atop his chest.

The screaming of the town's people was softer now, more distant. Sasuke squinted his eyes and looked back up the incline towards the road, but he couldn't see the thing that had jumped out.

They were safe.

For now.

"N-Naruto..." he coughed and tasted the metallic tang of blood. He'd bitten his cheek during the fall. When the blonde didn't answer, fear clawed at the inside of his chest and he rolled over, freeing his arm and using it to pull himself forward. The sleeve of his jacket ripped from the thorns, but he didn't care.

Crawling over to his best friend, he pulled himself to his knees and reached over, pulling Naruto's face towards him. Naruto's eyes were shut and his lips were slightly parted. Sasuke smacked his cheek lightly.

"Oi, Naruto! Wake up idiot!" he hissed, smacking a bit harder when the blonde didn't flinch. After a few moments of this technique not working, Sasuke let out a frustrated noise and looked around. They were under the thick bushes, and the leaves allowed him to see up to the road, but he knew one wouldn't be able to see him. The sound of stones and gravel being dislodged made him look up, and he held back a gasp. There were two dark figures moving towards them down the steep slope.

He clenched his teeth and reached around, grabbing Naruto's body and lifting him up a bit. Using his knees, he shuffled backwards, deeper into the bushes, dragging Naruto with him until he was sure they were out of immediate sight.

His breathing was harsh as he held Naruto close and leant against a thick stem of the bush covering them. Using one hand, he reached forward and grabbed Naruto's leg, drawing it up before doing the same to the other, so that he was sure Naruto was also well hidden.

Then he waited.

He heard the crunch of heavy boots on the sand and saw the shadows pass in the bright moonlight, and he held his breath.

For what seemed like forever, but was only around ten minutes, the figures prowled up and down, and each time they were away, Sasuke would let out a breath and take another deep one.

When the figures were coming closer for their fifth passing, Naruto stirred and opened his eyes weakly. When assaulted by nothing back black leaves and dead silence, he started to panic.

He tried to sit up, but something around his chest prevented him from doing so. His mind flashed back to the long, red, sticky thing that had dragged him before and he let out a soft squeak of fear before a hand clamped over his mouth.

"Shut up idiot!" Sasuke hissed into his ear, his eyes wide and fearful as he heard the figures walk faster towards them.

Had they heard, he wondered?

Naruto practically melted with relief into Sasuke's arms, but it was short lived when he heard the footsteps, and he tensed, unconsciously pressing back into Sasuke, who tightened his hold slightly in response.

They sat as quietly as they could while the figures walked past slowly, only pausing at their spot for a few minutes before walking away and out of sight.

Naruto sighed in relief, and Sasuke's grip went a bit slack.

"I think they're gone." He murmured. Naruto nodded and let out a breathless chuckle.

"Thank God." He muttered.

There was a crack and the gleam of metal appeared in front of their faces. They screamed, their eyes wide as they saw a hooded figure holding a large pair of shears, and who was ripping the bushes away to get to them. Sasuke pulled Naruto flush against him to avoid a particularly vicious stab before he forced them both to the ground.

"Crawl!" he hissed and began dragging himself across the dirt and through the thorns towards the misty field. Naruto followed his lead, and soon they were both covered in scratches and bleeding slightly, but they continued to crawl away from the sound of shears and knives.

They were almost to the edge of the thorn bushes and into the misty field when Naruto cried out as a gloved hand wrapped around his ankle and yanked him back. He kicked wildly and felt his foot crunch against something fleshy before the grip on his ankle was gone and he shot forwards, bursting through the thicket with Sasuke on his heels and the two sprinted into the field.

Sasuke looked over his shoulder, but the mist covering the field was thick enough to hide the thicket of thorn bushes from view.

'_That means we're hidden from view too_.' He thought and reached out, grabbing Naruto's hand in his and yanking him toward a large round hay bale.

He slumped down, trying to catch his breath while Naruto did the same. Sasuke blinked a few times to clear the sweat out of his eyes.

"...Holy shit..." he gasped, burying his face in his hands. He had no clue how this had started. They'd just been driving to Neji's Uncle's house to meet up with their friends who were throwing a party in celebration of their acceptance into University.

How the hell did a simple road trip turn into some horror film-worthy night chase.

Naruto slid down next to him, trembling. "W-what are we going to do? We can't go back up the hill without running into those guys, and I doubt they've left the car alone." He said softly, his voice shaking as much as his hands.

Sasuke sighed, still hidden in his palms. "I...I don't know..."

Naruto swallowed back his fear and peeked out from behind the hay bale. Only mist greeted him, and he pulled back, letting his breath out in a whoosh.

They sat in silence, the chilled night air making what little exposed skin they had cold and a bit numb. Finally, after what seemed like ages, Sasuke looked up at the sky.

"I think...we should head into the town." He murmured. Naruto stared at him as if he'd grown a second head.

"W-wait...I'm sorry, I must be hearing things, because it almost sounded like you _suggested _we actually go to the _home _of the freaks that are_ trying to gut us_." He said, ending it with a humourless chuckle. Sasuke gave him a look, and for a moment the two stared at each other.

Then Naruto started shaking his head, slowly at first before he was practically vibrating it on his shoulders.

"..No. No freaking way! Absolutely not! Not a _fucking _chance in _fucking _hell are you getting me to go to that...that..._horror-fest_!" he whisper-screamed. Sasuke sighed and stood.

"Naruto, it might be the only chance we have. We can find Neji, and hopefully a place to hide. Better than an open field where we won't see them coming until the last mo-"

There was a strange, '_schloop_' sound before that same red, tongue-like thing was wrapping around Sasuke's neck from out of the mist.

Before either of them could blink he was yanked backwards and dragged into the field, disappearing from view due to the thick mist after only a few feet.

"NARUTO!"

Naruto jumped to his feet and ran in the direction Sasuke had gone, screaming for him.

"SASUKE! SASUKE WHERE ARE YOU!"

He could hear Sasuke struggling, and followed the sound as best he could, but everything was so confusing in the fog, he wasn't sure if he was heading the right way.

"SASUKE!"

He heard Sasuke scream his name before it went silent, and Naruto was left standing in the middle of a misty field, his blue eyes wide and watery and his gaze facing the last direction Sasuke's voice had been heard.

The town.

* * *

**-ecetera, ecetera.**

**So, how was it? Did it spark any sort of horror-film similiar feelings? If not...I'm obviously not much of a horror writer. ¬.¬**

**Anyway, next part will be coming out soon! By tomorrow or the day after at most... Please review and let me know what you think!**

**See ya'll later, my pretties. *fades into nothingness*  
**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hello everyone! Well, here is the second part of the Three-shot (You know...I can only seem to do one shots or three shots...never a two shot...I wonder why?)**

**Anyhoo...once again listening to creepy and or adrenaline-rushing music helps improve reading by setting the mood! ^_^ That's my method of writing!**

**Warnings: Abuse-ish, blood, insanity, Orochimaru, and possible OOCness,..but hey, they not ninja's here, so that's already a given.**

**Disclaimer: *stares* Do I look like I own Naruto, one of the greatest things since Yaoi and chocolate? Do I? DO I? ...if your answer was 'yes, actually you do' then you, my poor friend, need to go to a mental institution. :D I'll meet you there!**

**Without further delay, since I've nothing more to rant about, on with the story.**

* * *

Sasuke groaned, his head feeling as if it had been hit with a giant sledge hammer. Something was crawling across his chest, and he groaned again, opening his eyes a crack and shaking his head slightly. He was in a dimly lit room, that much he could tell, and from his positioning, he guessed he was lying down somewhere. It was a struggle to raise his head, but he did so enough to see that the thing on his chest was a huge rat, it's scruffy brown fur mangy and filthy, and it's long claws sticking into the fabric of his jacket. He let his head fall back and grunted.

He was sort of relieved it was only a rat.

"Sasuke..." a soft whisper wafted through the air, and Sasuke opened his eyes wider, snapping his head to the side while the rat dived off of his chest in attempted suicide. Further across the room, which seemed to me a mix between a bedroom and cellar, was a large cage. Inside, Sasuke could clearly see several people lying around, but the one that stood out was the one leaning against the cage bars, pale eyes locked on him.

"Neji!" he hissed, and tried to move, but found his hands wouldn't budge. Confused, he tilted his head to see and gasped. His hands were shackled to the bed/table/whatever he was on. With a quick test, he confirmed the same thing had happened with his feet.

He was tied down to a table.

This could not be good.

Turning back to his friend, he glared. "The hell happened?"

Neji looked terrible. He was covered in scratches, there was a large slash across his shirt and his hair was a mess. His lip was swollen and his eye had a darkened ring around it. The pale boy sighed, his hands gripping the bars tightly.

"I don't know. I was walking through the town, and they were all welcoming, and there were stands and stalls, just like any other festival. Then suddenly a bell or something rang, and they just...turned into these horrible things. Like, they seemed to gain the personalities of their costumes or something. They attacked me and dragged me here right after my phone was destroyed. I've been in here since." Neji looked up, and his eyes hardened. "Then, two of those freaks dragged your unconscious ass in here! Where's Naruto? Did they get him to?" Neji demanded frantically.

Sasuke blinked, memories of what had happened before rushing back and he gulped. "...I don't know." He said softly.

Neji grimaced, looking helpless. "Shit...I hope he's okay."

Sasuke looked back at the ceiling.

He hoped he was okay too.

* * *

Naruto was not okay.

Not. At. _All_.

He was currently hiding behind a large pile of wood outside the nearest house in the town, his breathing shallow and quick and his eyes stuck on a permanently wide setting.

He'd only been in the field for a few minutes after Sasuke disappeared before one of those hooded people came chasing after him. He'd nearly shat himself when the guy swung a huge scythe looking object at him, and he'd only managed to get away due to his legs defying their limits and practically pulling the rest of his body away at high speed.

Thank God for those adrenaline rushes.

He took a deep breath, and peeked over the top of the wooden pile.

The town was pretty much empty. It seemed that the majority of its residents had taken up the chase by the car. He guessed most of them were either searching the woods, searching the thorn thickets, or searching the field for him.

They'd search the town last, because really...what idiot went into the territory of the psycho's trying to kill him?

Well...apparently Naruto was that idiot. And Sasuke was an idiot for suggesting it in the first place.

'_Sasuke...Neji...Please guys, be okay!_' Naruto thought sadly. He looked around one more time before ducking out of his hiding place and making his way down the street like a ninja, sprinting from one hiding place to the next. He wasn't sure where to start looking, but he figured the open areas were as good a place to start as any.

The houses looked old and rundown, as if this was an abandoned town on most days. And for all he knew, it could've been, and the dozens of freaks that were here had decided to bring their sick cult into this place to perform their yearly ritual of killing innocent kittens and singing psychotic remixes of camp songs.

Shuddering at the horrid mental imagery that brought on, Naruto edged along a fence, ducking low to keep out of sight of the windows. He looked down the street, waiting to see if anyone was going to step out.

There came a soft giggle from behind him, and quite frankly, Naruto had to applaud his pride at working subconsciously to stop him from pissing himself then and there. He spun around and came face to face with a small girl with bright blue hair, yes it was blue and tied into curly pig tails at that, and he stumbled back.

She smiled sweetly, wearing a pretty red dress with a pumpkin patch stitch on the front.

"Hello there. What are you doing? Are you playing a game?" she asked. Naruto swallowed thickly, remembering the black haired kid-thing that had almost stabbed him in the face after asking something similar.

"U-uh...Uh..." he stammered. '_What do I do? What the fuck do I do! What if she's like them! But...what if..._' his mind suddenly gave him another plan, and, being the act before thinking very carefully sort of person he was, he went with it.

He gave a cheeky smile and winked. "Actually, I am playing a game. It's a really fun game." He said, whispering conspiratorially.

The girl placed a hand over her mouth and giggled her large black eyes shining with newfound excitement.

"Really? Can I play it too?" she asked.

Naruto looked around carefully, as if he was checking for eavesdroppers. In truth he was buying time to think.

After a few moments, he turned back to the girl and shuffled a bit closer, motioning for her to be quiet. She knelt before him, paying close attention.

"Well, actually there's only one way you can play the game now that it's already started." He said, holding up a finger. She nodded, her hands folding in front of her.

"What do I have to do?" she asked, her voice giving an air of a British heritage. Naruto gave another fake smile.

"Well, you see the game is that I have to find two people! One is a boy with long brown hair and pale eyes, and the other is a boy with pale skin, raven black hair and black eyes. But I have to do this without letting any of the town's people see me or know what I'm up to. Do you want to help me search?" he asked, internally praying that his little fib would work the way he wanted.

The girl seemed to think for a moment, placing a finger on her lips and humming softly.

Naruto waited, feeling increasingly nervous and doubtful. He was starting to worry that this little girl would pull out a chainsaw and chop him into pieces in a few minutes.

Before his paranoia could fully take over, the girl blinked and knocked her fist into her other hand.

"I know where those boys are! I saw two of the men dragging them by a while ago!" she said excitedly.

Naruto tensed, feeling some hope rise in him. "Can you take me there?"

The girl shook her head sadly. "I'm not allowed there. It's for the big people only." She said sadly.

Naruto felt his heart sink a bit, but wasn't about to give up. "Well then, can you please point me in that direction?" he asked slowly.

The girl hummed a bit again. "...Only if you do something for me." She said.

Naruto flinched, wondering what she was planning on asking. Give me your liver? Let me feed off of your flesh? Help me sacrifice my first kitten and then sing my insane camp song remix by a demon summoned fire?

"Give me your jacket." The girl asked after his silence.

Naruto blinked, unsure if he'd heard correctly. "...you want my jacket?"

The girl nodded eagerly. "Yes. I think it's very nice and I want it. If you give it to me, I'll tell you how to find your friends." She bargained.

Naruto didn't hesitate to remove the black and orange jacket from his body, and handing it to the girl. "Fair enough. Now where are they?" he asked.

The girl nodded, holding the jacket close. "If you follow this road down past all the houses, you'll find a big mansion at the end. It's the mayor's house and your friends are being kept there. But you should be careful. The mayor likes eating new foods and you and your friends look particularly tasty." The girl said.

She then stood up and waved before skipping off, leaving behind a pale, shocked and utterly horrified blonde in her wake.

* * *

Sasuke shivered as a breeze of cool air washed over him, but he quickly steeled himself up and started yanking on his wrists again, hoping that perhaps the restraints would snap off the table with enough force applied.

So far no luck, but Sasuke wasn't one to give up. Neji was also trying to escape, doing his utmost best to pry the bars apart enough for his slim figure to squeeze through.

Sasuke grunted and went limp after straining himself for so long, and decided to catch his breath. It was then that the sound of a door opening made both him and Neji look up, eyes wide.

A man walked into the room, wearing a long flowing cream and purple robe, with black hair that hung in greasy curtains around his face, just barely missing the pale yellow eyes which were now trained on Sasuke.

"My, my you look so delicious over there." A raspy voice whispered, and Sasuke felt his stomach churn in utter disgust.

'_Holy shit this guy is either going to rape me, or eat me...or do both!_' he thought frantically. Neji was also paler than before, his eyes wide and trained on the man before them.

Said man swept into the room and brushed some hair out of his face, before leering down at Sasuke. "My name is Orochimaru, and I am the mayor of this town. Welcome strangers, it's a pleasure to meet you." He said cheerfully, his voice filled with venom and more of a hiss than actual words.

Sasuke tensed against the restraints. "The pleasure's all yours, now let us go." He growled.

Orochimaru blinked slowly, his smile gone as he gave a rather bewildered stare to Sasuke.

"Let you...go?" he asked slowly.

Without warning, he tilted his head far back and let out a scream of mirth which then cascaded into maniacal laughter. Neji flinched at the sound, ducking slightly as if it was a fist aimed at his face, and Sasuke couldn't suppress the cold shiver of panic that raced down his spine.

This man was undoubtedly insane.

Sasuke started struggling against the restraints again, feeling a growing pit of dread in his stomach. He didn't know what this man planned but whatever it was, it wasn't good.

Orochimaru ceased his laughter and practically appeared right next to Sasuke, eyes aglow and a malicious smile on his lips.

"That was incredibly funny. Why on earth would I let possibly one of the most delectable looking meals go just like that?" he hissed, before poking his tongue out and running it along the side of Sasuke's face.

Sasuke froze, his eyes growing almost impossibly wide. "...Did you just...?"

"Taste you? Why yes I did, and as I suspected, you are delicious." Orochimaru stated, licking his lips slowly.

Sasuke was sweating now, his nerves seemingly on a high streak of panic as he began to thrash against the restraints now. "No...no no no no no no!" he repeated.

Orochimaru snickered evilly and reached into his pocket, pulling out a small switch blade that gleamed menacingly in the light. He reached out and unzipped Sasuke's jacket despite the raven's movement, and then lifted up the boy's shirt. When the pale chest was exposed to him, he grinned and pressed the blade onto the skin just above the left nipple before slowly and painfully dragging it diagonally, so it ended above the lung on the right.

Sasuke gasped as blood began to drip from the deep scratch and he hissed when Orochimaru leant down and licked at a red droplet. Neji was cursing at the man beside him, hitting the bars and tugging them.

"You sick perverted son of a bitch! Let him go!" Neji roared, pulling himself to his feet and stuggling against the bars.

Orochimaru stopped his licking in favour of turning to the boy and reaching through the bars to grab hold of Neji's hair, pulling him roughly.

Neji yelped in pain as his head was slammed against the bars. Orochimaru smirked and let go of his hair.

"Don't worry boy. You'll be the second course. And then, once I'm finished, that adorable little blonde you brought with shall be my desert." He said.

Sasuke growled lowly, the sound reverberating in the room as he resumed his tugging on the restraints. "Don't touch him you sick fuck!" he snapped venomously, his eyes blazing with rage.

Orochimaru snickered and pulled the knife out again, placing it on Sasuke's cheek and making the raven still his movement.

"Oh, we'll see...we'll see."

* * *

Naruto plastered himself to the wall as he heard footsteps approaching down the road, and his was thankful his clothes were rather dark as he was hidden in the shadows. A man walked past, wearing a vampire cloak and his silver hair sleeked back. Naruto waited until the man was out of sight before edging forwards again. The mansion was in view now, but to get there he had to go through the town's square, where a large carousal with flashing lights was situated. Music floated through the air, a familiar carnival theme which, in his situation, made him think of psychotic homicidal clowns and jokers throwing huge pick axes at innocent little girls.

"Fucking dark-carnival freaks." He grumbled, peeking around the corner to check if the coast was clear. When no one jumped out at him and gave him a heart attack, he quickly stepped out and headed straight forwards. There was a fence right after the carousal and he figured he could jump over it and crawl along behind it until he reached the mansion.

Half crouching, he sneaked across the gravel road, treading as lightly as he could. He was just passing the carousal when alarms sounded in his head, and he ducked, narrowly avoiding a large knife that whizzed past and imbedded itself on one of the horse figurines spinning around behind him.

On the ground and staring in horror at the quickly vanishing knife as it rounded the corner, Naruto swallowed thickly and turned to look at his attacker.

It was the cloaked man that had walked past before, and he was grinning.

"I've been looking for you." The man said, his voice obnoxious and loud.

Naruto climbed to his feet, his eyes never leaving the man. "Oh? Well, that's nice and all, but I'm a bit busy right now. Maybe we can get coffee later." He said with a smile.

Inside he was praying fiercely.

The man laughed roughly, his mouth opening wide revealing sharpened teeth. His purple eyes gleamed with amusement and excitement as he looked at Naruto.

"My name is Suigestu. Would you like to play a game?" he asked.

Naruto groaned. "What is it with you people and games?" he asked.

Suigetsu shrugged. "It's the mayor's rules. We must always play games on this day." He smiled, his face turning evil. "And it just so happens we all like to play the same kind of game."

Naruto took a step back, sensing the evil aura approaching. "...And...what kind of game would that be?" he asked slowly, fear creeping across his features briefly before he hid it.

Suigetsu lunged, his cloak swirling as he pulled out yet another knife from its depths. "The kind where you bet your life!" he yelled excitedly.

Naruto cried out and dived to the side, avoiding the attack. Before Suigetsu could turn and slash at him, he jumped onto the moving carousal and moved behind several of the horses.

There was insane laughter as Suigetsu jumped on too, and began walking around searching for him.

"Come on out blondie! You can't hide forever!" he called mockingly.

Naruto leant against the metal horse he was hiding behind and panted.

"Maybe not, but you can't chase me forever either!" he called before moving. He just ducked behind a black horse when Suigestu appeared where he was a moment ago.

The music seemed louder than ever, taunting him and making this whole 'game' so much more frightening. Naruto felt as if he'd been thrown into some cheap horror film.

Vaguely, he realized that he was the last person to disappear, and almost felt glad.

That was, until, the gleam of metal flashed to his right and he had to roll away to avoid getting stabbed in the arm.

Suigetsu chuckled as he watched the blonde roll and let go of the knife which was now imbedded deep into the horse. "You're certainly much more fun than your friends." He said.

Naruto glared up at him, his blue eyes aflame in newfound rage. "What have you sick bastards done with them?" he growled.

Suigetsu placed a hand over his heart in mock hurt. "Me? Do something? I would never!" he smirked. "That's not a lie, by the way. I didn't do anything to them. It's the mayor who's got them. And unless he's been distracted, I'd say he's probably busy starting his first feast."

Naruto felt sick as the girls words came back to him.

'_He likes to eat new foods, and you and your friends look particularly tasty.'_

Naruto got to his feet, his blonde hair seeming to shine in the flashing light of the carousal.

"You pricks hurt my friends, and I'm going to kill you." He said.

Although, it was just a fib. He was shit scared of everything in this place, and it was only the will to find his friends and help them that he was even able to quell his fear long enough to walk through the town without crying like a baby.

And he had very nearly done that on several occasions already.

But he had to find his friends. He had to find Sasuke.

"You're a good friend, I'll give you that." Suigetsu said. He sighed and jumped off the carousal, walking towards one of the stands. Naruto jumped off too, not wanting to miss anything this guy did in case.

Suigetsu rummaged around for something in one of the stands before walking out, holding two large metal swords. He tossed one to Naruto, who caught it clumsily and stared at him wide eyed.

"What?"

"We're going to have a duel. It's rather gentlemanly, and since you're reasons for not running away are pretty impressive, I figured this may be fair and entertaining. Now come on, let's start." Suigetsu said, raising his sword and charging.

Naruto lifted his and barely managed to catch the first attack. He was not skilled with swords at all, so this was going to be hard.

"Shit!" he screeched, jumping to the right and avoiding a slash. Suigetsu started laughing again, thoroughly enjoying himself.

"This is great! You're very entertaining!"

"You're _insane_!"

"Maybe, but my life is interesting." Suigetsu countered.

Naruto ducked another slash and made a jab, striking gold and slashing Suigetsu's ankle.

The silver haired man fell o the ground, gripping his ankle and hissing loudly. "Low blow!"

"I don't have time for chivalry!" Naruto yelled, already running towards the mansion. Suigetsu growled and started crawling to the stand. He reached up and grabbed a string, pulling it harshly.

A loud bell started clanging, soon after which the air was filled with terrible screams indicating the fast approach of the town's people.

Naruto ran as fast as he could towards the front doors of the mansion.

It was his only chance now.

* * *

Sasuke felt relieved when the loud clanging of a bell went off, as Orochimaru stopped drinking up his blood and lapping at his skin to look up in surprise. He just hoped the snake man wouldn't ignore it and continue what he'd been doing.

Orochimaru listened to the bell for a bit more before he smirked and look at his two captives. "Well, well...it seems someone has spotted my desert." He sneered.

Any relief Sasuke had felt was destroyed in that instant, and Neji made an odd choking noise, as if he'd swallowed liquid down the wrong pipe.

Orochimaru grinned and turned. "I think I'll go and greet him." He said snidely before slowly walking out of the room.

"No! Don't hurt him! Leave him alone!" Sasuke cried, struggling violently. Orochimaru only sent a smirk his way before slamming the door shut with a final bang.

Sasuke slumped on the table, exhausted an in pain from the multiple cuts littering his torso and a few on his face.

Neji was leaning against the bars, looking helplessly at his friend. "Sasuke...they're going to get him."

"Shut up." Sasuke snapped. He didn't want to think like that.

"They're going to find him." Neji muttered, seemingly to lost in his own horrific realizations to hear Sasuke.

"Be quiet."

"And then we're all going to die here." Neji moaned helplessly, placing his face in his hands.

"Neji, _shut the fuck up_!" Sasuke spat, glaring at the boy with one eye due to the blood trailing into his other from a small gash on his forehead.

Neji winced at his tone and looked up. "Sorry." He murmured.

Sasuke sighed and looked back to the door. With a great amount of effort, he pushed all his strength into his arms and pulled them as much as he could, grunting.

There was a splintering noise and he froze, along with Neji before they both looked to the restraints. Some of the wood around the had broken and splintered, and they were slightly raised. Neji scrambled to his feet, gripping the bars.

"You did it! They're relenting!" he cheered.

Sasuke smirked and resumed his pulling, growling with exertion. There was more splintering and a loud crack before the left restrain broke free and his arm swung forward.

Huffing with the effort, and grinning at his success, Sasuke shook his hand out, trying to get rid of the numb feeling. The restraint hung a bit loosely, and it rattled around his wrist. He turned and looked at his other hand, pleased to see it was almost free too, and with a harsh yank the wood splintered and his hand was free.

Neji whooped happily, hitting the bar. "Great work Uchiha!"

Sasuke smirked, tiredly wiping blood away from his eye. "Heh...Did you expect any less, Hyuuga?" he joked smugly. Neji chuckled.

"I guess not. Now hurry up and get your legs free, then get me out of here!"

Sasuke waved his hand to indicate he be patient before bending a bit. He hissed as the slash across his chest was agitated, but ignored it in favour of looking at his leg restraints. He was pleased to see he could undo them by hand without a key of any kind, and quickly set to work getting free.

When he finished, he swung his legs over the table and hopped down...only to crumple to the ground when his legs refused to support him. Neji gasped as he saw the raven fall and reached his hands out through the bars, only just managing to grab Sasuke's shoulders before he hit his head on the cage.

"Sasuke!"

Sasuke panted, his vision blurry as he struggled to regain strength in his legs, which felt heavy and led-like.

"Shit...Give me a minute..." he wheezed, grasping the cage bars and leaning his head on the cool metal. Neji nodded, keeping his hands on Sasuke's shoulders just in case.

There were several bangs from somewhere outside the room, followed by a few shouts and a crashing of glass or porcelain. The two looked at the door nervously when there was more crashing, followed by what sounded like a pained cry.

Then there was the sound of a table being upturned before someone laughed crazily along with someone yelling.

Sasuke struggled to his feet, his legs still a little shaky. He managed to edge along the cage until he reached the gate. Looking around, he noticed a set of keys on a hook a bit off, and grabbed at them. After his third attempt and failure, Neji roughly pushed him up and said "You kind of have to walk over there, Sasuke."

Sasuke scowled and stumbled over. "I knew that..." he mumbled, grabbing the keys limply and shoving them ungraciously into the keyhole before twisting.

The gate swung inwards and had Neji not been waiting to catch him, Sasuke would have fallen flat on his face.

The two stood for a moment, listening carefully in case the man was returning, but the only sound they could hear was their own heavy breathing.

Neji reached under and grabbed Sasuke's arm, wrapping it over his shoulder and helping his injured friend to stand.

"Come on, let's try get out of here." He said. Sasuke nodded, feeling light headed.

"Not...without...Naru..." he murmured brokenly.

Neji nodded. "Not without Naruto." He confirmed.

They edged towards the door and Neji pried it open slowly, peeking out and checking the coast was clear. When he was sure they would not be spotted right then, he helped Sasuke walk into the hallway and the two made their way down, as silently as they could.

* * *

**Aaaand that's all for now. The next part, which should come out tomorrow or the next day too, will be the final part. Will they survive this insane town? Will they find Naruto and vice versa? Will Sasuke take Naruto somewhere and do naughty, naughty, pervy, thi-oh wait that's off topic...uh... FIND OUT NEXT TIME! :3**

**Please leave a review, they help feed my plot bunnies and give me more ideas! :3**


	3. Chapter 3

**I originally wanted to post this yesterday, but then some hectic family shit happened the night before and I got no sleep, so I was asleep through most of yesterday. But, I'm posting this today because that was the time limit I gave myself, so YAY! _**

**Once again, listen to freaky music while reading to get the full effect!**

**Warnings: very soft shounen-ai in here. This wasn't really focused on the yaoi, but I did add little itty hints and stuff. **

**Disclaimer: *looks at policemen innocently* Why no officer, I haven't seen Naruto, or Sasuke! I swear! If I do see them I'll be sure to tell you! *a closet nearby opens and Sasuke and Naruto fall out, bound and gagged* ... Oh look Officer there they are! *runs off to avoid imprisonment*  
**

* * *

**-During Sasuke and Neji's Conversation-**

Naruto reached the mansion, but when he tried to get through the front doors, they wouldn't budge. Throwing caution out the window, he slammed his fists against them, hoping perhaps that they'd give way under enough abuse.

When that failed, he let out a frustrated cry and turned, his eyes widening as he saw what, to him looked like, a horde of flesh eating monsters speeding towards him, wailing and holding various different items of torture.

There was even someone holding a grater.

Not wanting to find out exactly what they were planning on grating, he searched frantically for another way in. He saw a window and darted to it, trying to pull it open but it was locked.

His heart thumping wildly and his mind to scared to think clearly, he backed up, held his arms in front of his face protectively, before running full speed at the small glass portal.

He smashed through it and went tumbling inside, glass fragments slicing into his arms and some hitting his cheeks as he landed, but he didn't waste time before climbing to his feet and looking around. No one was in the room, which looked like an entrance room, but he knew that with the noise he'd made someone was bound to come by soon.

Not wanting to be attacked randomly, he quickly ducked into the first hallway he found and padded through it, sticking to the shadows and sprinting past doorways after only a short look inside to search for his missing friends.

He was halfway down the second hallway when he heard footsteps, and he froze, plastered against the wall just outside of a doorway. His heart thudded painfully against his chest as he waited, holding his breath.

The footsteps faded, and he swallowed before peeking cautiously around the corner. He saw a fireplace, a desk, a bookshelf and a few chairs and paintings, but no human or other living presence was in the room, and he let his breath out with a rush.

"They're not there." He muttered, noting the absence of his friends.

"Who's not there?"

"My frie-HOLY FUCK!" Naruto screamed, spinning around to find a pale face inches from his with gleaming yellow eyes. He stumbled backwards, his arm hitting what looked like a very expensive vase and causing it to shatter on the ground as he tripped and fell to his backside.

The man before him looked at the pieces briefly before shrugging.

"I never did like that vase." He said absently, his eyes raking over Naruto's trembling figure on the ground. Blue eyes stared up at him in horror and he smiled. "Hmm...Maybe I should make you the second course instead of the brunette." He mumbled.

Naruto paled. "W-where are they?" he asked. The man, who resembled a snake, grinned.

"They're around...I was about to sink my teeth into that delicious raven actually, when the bell sounded, so I decided to wait until my full meal was sitting in front of me before digging in."

Naruto, despite feeling extremely ill and terrified, sent a small thank you to the silver haired Suigetsu for ringing the bell. He had inadvertently saved Sasuke.

Of course, he probably doomed them all too, but who's really focusing on that eh?

Naruto started shuffling backwards as the man sauntered forwards. He felt the heat on his back from the fireplace, and glanced at it over his shoulder, seeing a fire poker and other such items nearby.

'_Oh please, oh please, let this work! I promise I'll give up ramen for a...a...a whole week! I'll give up ramen for an entire fucking week if this works and we get out of here alive!_' he begged in his mind.

Yes... he was so desperate that he was willing to deprive himself of God's greatest gift to man...instant and other Ramen.

That's how far he was willing to go.

...Sasuke and Neji owed him big time, he decided.

However, he had little time to mourn his decision, as the man was closer. Sending one last prayer and bargain to whichever deity decided to pay attention to his poor soul, he reached back and grabbed the fire poker.

"FUCK!" he screamed even as he swung it at the man, missing his face, but sending some ash into his eyes, making the man hiss and cover his face. Naruto dropped the poker, which was scorching hot and crawled behind the desk, nursing his blistering hand.

Holding in his whimpers, he looked around for a less painful weapon to use against his opponent. However, all he could see was a set of pens, a notepad, and some heavy looking volumes of literature and science studies.

Well...He'd always said textbooks were bad for his health, so why couldn't they be bad for someone else's too?

His hand was burning terribly, and he felt his eyes water slightly at the pain, but there were more important things to tend to.

Like the fact that the desk he was hiding behind was being knocked over and on top of him.

His hands shot out involuntarily to catch himself, and his palms scraped along the wooden floor to stop him from being flattened by the desk.

He couldn't hold in his scream of pain as the burnt skin was torn and scratched by the splintery floor.

Behind him the sick bastard was laughing like crazy at his pain.

Naruto fell forwards, his hands bleeding, but his burnt one practically feeling on fire now with pain. He rolled over only to feel a foot slam onto his chest, winding him and trapping him there.

The dark haired man above him leered, showing crooked teeth and blood stained gums.

"So delectable. Perhaps I shall treat myself tonight and have desert before the main course." He cooed, his eyes gleaming.

The foot pressed harder and harder and Naruto coughed weakly, his arms weakly trying to push the offending limb off, but he couldn't. The foot slid up slowly until it was settled over his throat. He coughed again, kicking his legs but he hadn't been able to get enough air before his windpipes were restricted.

"N-no!" he managed to gasp out. The edges of his vision were beginning to go black and he couldn't take a breath despite how much his lungs burned for air.

'_I can't move!...I can't breathe! ...I can't...It's over...I'm sorry guys...I'm sorry...Sasuke..._'

His eyes slipped shut and he went a bit limp, waiting for darkness to take him knowing it wouldn't ever go away.

He thought he could hear Sasuke's voice, along with Neji's and figured his mind was replaying some memories in his last moments.

Funny...he was sure he'd never heard Sasuke shout his name quite so loudly nor desperately.

* * *

Sasuke blinked rapidly, feeling some strength come back into him when he heard the sounds of a scuffle in the room nearby. Neji looked unsure as to whether they should check it out.

At least, he did until the two of them heard a faint, recognisable voice gasp "N-no!"

Sasuke was moving in an instant, stumbling slightly and placing a hand against the wall to keep himself steady. He reached the doorway, Neji hot on his heels and turned.

Their eyes widened as they say Naruto on the ground, and orochimaru standing over him, one foot pressed against the blonde's throat.

And Naruto wasn't moving.

"No! NARUTO!" Sasuke screamed, launching himself forwards and at Orochimaru, who spun around in surprise.

"How did you-" his sentence was cut off as Sasuke barrelled into him, knocking him off of Naruto and onto the floor, the raven on top of him.

Sasuke pulled back a fist and rammed it into the pale man's face once, twice, three times before his fist was caught and he was thrown off of the man, landed harshly on the floor. Neji ran forwards and aimed several punches and kicks at Orochimaru, who managed to dodge a few of them but still took some blows.

However, as Neji went in for another attack, Orochimaru opened his mouth wide and a long, red tongue shot out. It struck the surprised brunette right in the face with the force of a large rock, and he stumbled back, his nose dripping blood.

"What the fuck are you?" he demanded even as Orochimaru's freakish tongue shot out again and wrapped around his wrist before yanking him to the side where he smashed against the bookcase.

Orochimaru began to laugh again, even though his lip was bleeding from the blows Sasuke had scored.

Sasuke had crawled over to Naruto while Neji kept the snake occupied, and was shaking him, trying to get him to wake up.

"Naruto! Naru, wake up! Open your eyes dammit! Naruto!"

Naruto groaned, his eyes cracking open to see half panicked, half relieved onyx above him, and he took a deep breath.

"Sa..suke..." he breathed, feeling completely disoriented.

Sasuke gave a relieved sigh. "Idiot...don't scare me like that..." he murmured.

Naruto grinned weakly. "Nah...You're not scared of anything." He said.

Sasuke smiled at him, and Naruto returned it, the two sharing a special moment.

"Not to interrupt this _beautiful_ moment of potential Yaoi between you two, but I NEED HELP!" Neji roared, as he was swung around the room by the tongue wrapped around his wrist. He was flung against the wall, then the bookshelf before being thrown clear across the room and skidding along the floor only to come to a stop as Sasuke and Naruto held out their hands to stop him.

Panting the brunette looked up at them. "Naruto..."

"Yeah?"

"If we get out of this alive, I'm going to shove Hinata's balancing beam up your ass for getting us lost." Neji growled.

Naruto gulped, but nodded. "S-sure..."

Sasuke shook his head to clear the faint fuzz around his vision due to his fatigue. He narrowed his eyes at Orochimaru, trying to think of what to do to get them all out of this place.

Orochimaru was licking his lips with that disgusting appendage of his, his eyes wide and gleaming and his cloak spread out behind him.

Naruto was also glaring at him, trying to think of something, as was Neji.

Orochimaru took a step forward, his tongue swaying slightly somewhere near his hips, and the firelight made it flicker and shimmer.

And surprisingly, it was Naruto who came up with a plan first. Although it wouldn't stop the man, it would hold him up long enough for them to get away and think of something better.

His blue eyes glanced around, and he felt a spark of hope when he saw that the fire poker was nearby. He could tell by the slight steam coming off of it that it was still searing hot.

Figuring, since his had was already numb, he could endure a bit more.

He saw Orochimaru start to run forwards, and found himself doing the same, his determination fuelling his body to move.

He reached out, wrapping his fingers around the hot metal, holding in a cry when it still hurt like hell even though he couldn't feel his hand really. Orochimaru shot his tongue out, heading straight for him.

Naruto, praying to every deity known to man in a second, swung around and brought the poker point face down.

It stabbed through the red tongue before imbedding into the floor, trapping the appendage there and burning it.

Orochimaru was screaming in pain, while Naruto was yelling for the others to get up and run.

Neji pulled Sasuke to his feet and they ran for the door, Naruto leading the way.

Once they were out, Sasuke turned and slammed the door closed. Neji, already suspecting this, grabbed a chair nearby and fitted it under the handle quickly.

The three turned down the hall and ran as fast as they could, able to hear the wailing of both Orochimaru and the town's people outside.

"They're going to come in any moment! We need to find another way out!" Naruto called over his shoulder as he ran. Sasuke was right behind him, with Neji following along.

"Maybe we can try get to the roof and escape from there?" the brunette suggested.

"No, they're surrounding the house. We'll get trapped." Naruto said, turning down a hall.

"We can't sneak out by the back then either." Sasuke panted as they reached the end of the hall.

Naruto slammed the door open even as he opened his mouth to say something, but he was interrupted by a horrible shriek from the room he just unlocked. A woman, wearing a flimsy white dress, with long, white hair that hung in curtains around a gaunt face was glaring at them, her eyes seeming to glow red in the odd light. Her hands were clawed, making her seem like some sort of nightmare. She let out another shriek and ran at Naruto.**(think of the witch from Left 4 Dead)**

Sasuke jumped in front and pulled the door shut just as she got there and he quickly locked it again.

They stepped back just before there was a crack and the woman's arm broke through a space in the wood, waving frantically, the clawed fingers reaching to try and tear them to shreds.

Naruto yelled out in fear, Neji cursed loudly and Sasuke just spun them both around and shoved them.

"Run!"

They did, faster than they were before as they heard more wood splinter from the door behind them.

"How are we going to get out of here?" Neji asked as they turned into another room. Naruto was ahead of them and his foot slipped on something wet in the dark room. He skid and fell to the floor with a pained cry. Neji followed, also falling and finally Sasuke tripped, landing on top of both of them with a grunt.

"The hell was that!" Naruto whined, pushing Sasuke off him and sitting up. The light in the room was off, so Neji reached up, slapping his hand against the wall before finally finding the switch and flipping it.

The lights flickered on, and the three of them felt sick.

They were in a bathroom. A very wet-with-lots-of-blood bathroom. Naruto was whiter than a ghost, looking faint; Neji's eyes were way to wide to be considered natural and Sasuke shaking.

Actually shaking as in 'holy-shit-I'm-about-to-piss-myself' shaking.

The three stared at the bloodied walls, the bloody bathtub and sink and the cracked and blood-spotted mirror showing their horrified faces.

Then the sound of shrieking and hurried footsteps alerted them to the approach of the crazy white lady.

Sasuke shut the door, flipping the lock and stepping back, hoping she wouldn't find them.

The screaming of the town was still audible, if not slightly dulled due to the walls. Naruto was sitting on the floor, staring at the bathroom walls, fear etched into his usually cheerful blue eyes. Neji stood and walked to the other side of the door, listening intently in case he could hear someone approaching.

Sasuke stood in the centre, thinking hard.

"What other ways could we get out of here?" he murmured.

Neji sighed. "Unless there was some underground exit, I can't think of any way out of this." He said.

Naruto swallowed. "W-well maybe there are like, secret passageways or something! This place is old and creepy, after all!" he said.

The other two stared at him and he furrowed his brows. "What?" he mumbled.

"Idiot! This isn't Scooby-Doo! Secret passageways don't really exist in old houses!" Sasuke snapped. Naruto glared at him, standing up.

"I'm just trying to make a suggestion, don't get all snappy! Especially since it's thanks to me we got away from that snaky-bastard in the first place you asshole!" he snapped back, clenching his injured hand.

Sasuke blanched, seeing blood drop from Naruto's hand and his face softened. "Don't clench your fist." He ordered soflty.

Naruto huffed. "Don't tell me what to do."

"Naruto, I'm sorry alright. It's just...I..." Sasuke sighed, looking at the ground. "I'm scared alright? I'm scared for you, for Neji, for all of us. There's...there's a chance we might not live through this night." He whispered the last part, not wanting to confirm it but knowing it was true all the same.

Naruto and Neji shared a look, confirming that they knew this but hadn't wanted to hear it from someone as confident as Sasuke usually was.

"Sasuke...you don't know that. There's always a way." Naruto said gently.

Sasuke scoffed, rolling his eyes at the blonde. "Always the optimist. You really think we're going to find some 'secret passageway'?" he said, using his fingers to emphasize his sarcasm at the secret passageway part.

Naruto growled angrily. "Bastard! For all you know, there is one right below us!" he yelled, stomping his foot down on the wooden floor.

There was a loud groan from the wood, followed by an even louder crack before Naruto disappeared from sight in a cloud of dust.

"Naruto!" Neji and Sasuke yelled in fear, freaking out that they couldn't see the boy anymore.

"I'm down here!" Naruto's voice floated up from what they now saw, since the dust had cleared, a large hole in the floor.

The two got to their knees and peered down, seeing Naruto sitting in ankle deep water and blinking up at them owlishly.

For a moment the three stared at each other before Neji laughed.

"His luck is impeccable! Only Naruto would be able to find the one underground exit by pure chance!" he said incredulously.

Sasuke nodded in agreement. "You okay idiot?" he called. Naruto held up one hand to give him a thumb up.

"I'm good! I'm wet, but I'm okay!" he called back.

Sasuke smirked. "Now's not the time for suggestive comments, Naruto." He teased.

Naruto flipped him the bird, but grinned nonetheless. He looked down the tunnel he'd fallen into, noting the stream of water that seemed to run throughout it all and the wet walls surrounding them.

"Guys, I think this thing leads out of the town!" he called excitedly.

Neji and Sasuke looked at each other, thinking. Finally, the two nodded and turned back to the hole.

"We're coming down Naruto!" they called.

* * *

The water, which had been only ankle deep at the beginning, was now waist deep after what must have been twenty minutes of walking.

Naruto, being the shortest of them all, was up to mid stomach in the dirty water, and he was thoroughly pissed over it.

"Stupid water!" he complained, grimacing. Sasuke, who was leading the way this time smirked and looked over his shoulder at him.

"Shorty." He teased.

Naruto scowled, stopping to throw water on Sasuke, but Neji pushed him from behind to make him move.

"You can get your revenge when we're out of here, please." He grumbled. Although he was taller than Naruto, his hair was extremely long and about four inches of it was drenched in the water. Neji was very touchy when it came to his hair, so the fact it was wading through filthy water was enough to make him grumpy.

Naruto grumbled under his breath, but kept walking either way. They had gone only a few paces further when Sasuke froze, causing the others to bump into him.

"What is it?" Naruto whispered, easily feeling Sasuke's tense muscles.

"Listen..." Sasuke breathed.

The others went quiet, perking their ears to try and hear whatever had made Sasuke freeze.

Soon enough, they also felt their blood go cold.

In the distance they could hear what sounded like someone humming. As well as a sloshing sound, like someone wading through water.

"...Shit." Neji hissed.

Sasuke motioned for them to move quickly and quietly, and the three crouched a bit, practically swimming through the water and moving as quickly as they could.

They reached a split way, and had a silent debate over which way to go. Finally, Sasuke grabbed Naruto and spun him around a few times till the blonde hissed he was getting dizzy. Sasuke then turned him to the two tunnels and whispered "Pick one."

Naruto, utterly confused, looked at the tunnels before pointing to the one that led to the right.

Sasuke started dragging the two down that tunnel.

"Why did you make me pick the tunnel?" Naruto asked softly.

"Because since you have the most incredible dumb luck, I figured it would be best." Sasuke replied.

Neji made an agreeing noise in his throat and the two continued to usher the confused blonde down the tunnel.

They had walked for another fifteen minutes when Sasuke stopped again, this time causing Naruto to smack into him.

"What now!" Naruto whisper-screamed, rubbing his nose where it had collided with Sasuke's back.

Sasuke pointed, a grin threatening to spill onto his face. "There's a ladder there! We've found an exit!" he said.

Neji whooped and Naruto grinned, before the three of them waded towards the ladder.

"I'm looking forward to finding some normal people." Sasuke murmured.

"I'm looking forward to putting this behind me." Neji added.

"I'm just looking forward to seeing the stars without having to worry about my head getting chopped off!" Naruto said.

"Yeah, that does sound nice!" Suigetsu said cheerfully.

...

"HOLY SHIT!" Naruto screamed, his eyes almost exploding as he saw the silver haired man standing right behind him.

Sasuke and Neji gasped, also whirling around. Suigetsu stood there in the water, one hand waving at them and the other holding the handle of a gigantic sword that was resting on his shoulder.

"Hello boys!" was all he said before he swung the blade down, aiming for Naruto.

Sasuke dived and pushed the blonde out of the way. The blade splashed into the water and Suigetsu groaned.

"Aw man, now it's going to rust! I'll have to get you back for that!" he said, bringing the blade up and aiming for the blonde again.

Neji reached over and yanked on both Sasuke and Naruto's shirts, dragging them back and missing the blade by an inch.

"Get to the ladder!" he yelled.

Naruto scrambled for the metal rungs, grabbing them and pulling himself up, trying his level best to ignore his incredibly painful hand. Sasuke followed him up, pushing him to move faster while looking back to make sure Neji was okay.

Neji was climbing too, having just landed a kick on Suigetsu's stomach and sending him splashing back into the water.

They were getting pretty far when Suigetsu re-emerged, soaking wet and looking murderous.

"I'll kill you for that!" he screeched, charging forwards.

"Hurry!" Neji cried.

Naruto had reached the top, and he used all his strength to shove the cover off of the small exit. He scrambled out, looking around quickly to confirm they were out in the middle of nowhere still, but where far from the town.

He crawled out of the hole, turning back and grabbing Sasuke's hand, pulling him up too.

Together they turned and reached down for Neji.

The brunette flung up both his hands, grabbing theirs. "Pull!" Sasuke ordered and together they pulled just as Suigetsu appeared behind Neji, the blade swinging.

Neji cried out just as he got out and rolled away. Sasuke reached over and grabbed the large round cover, turning back to the hole.

Suigetsu's face appeared, eye flashing and lips pulled back in a snarl.

With a loud roar, Sasuke swung the metal cover down, hearing a loud crack as it struck Suigetsu's head and he fell back into the dark waters below, the cover falling into place with a final clang.

The three lay around the hole, panting, exhausted and staring wide-eyed at the covered hole where their freedom had almost been snatched away.

After a long moment of pure silence, Naruto let out a soft, breathless chuckle. Then he let out another, and another until he was chuckling like a little kid. The other two looked at him before looking at each other as Naruto's laughter escalated until he was rolling around, clutching his stomach and crying from laughing so hard.

But it wasn't long before Neji joined, starting low before it grew into something wild.

And it only took one breathless snort from Naruto to set Sasuke off.

Eventually, the three friends were laughing like maniacs, their eyes squeezed shut and their mouths open wide.

"W-We're alive!" Naruto gasped out, cracking his eyes open to look at the other two. Sasuke looked over at him and grinned, deciding for once that he could stop being a cold, emotionless bastard because dammit, he was _happy_. Happy to be _alive_!

Happy to be _free_.

Happy that the others were okay.

Happy that Naruto was still there, by his side, laughing and grinning.

Happy that _Naruto_ was still _alive_.

Without much thought, Sasuke leant over and placed a kiss on Naruto's forehead.

"Yeah." He said. "We're alive."

Naruto grinned up at him, his cheeks a little flushed from the show of affection.

Neji rolled over onto his stomach.

"Now how do we get to my Uncle's house? I'm guessing the car is a lost cause, since none of us are ever going back there." He said.

Sasuke opened his mouth to speak, but he paused, staring at Neji.

Naruto blinked and looked over too to see what was wrong, and his jaw dropped. "Oh my god..."

Neji stared at them, growing nervous. "What? What is it?" he asked.

Sasuke cleared his throat awkwardly. Naruto looked at his hands, finding the burnt skin on the one to be incredibly interesting.

"Uh Neji...S-scratch your head..." Sasuke said slowly, almost hesitantly.

Neji gave him a look that clearly asked 'did you lose your mind in the tunnel?' before raising a hand and running it over his head.

His eyes almost popped out of their sockets.

"MY HAIR!" he yelled despairingly. His hair, which had once been so long and silky, was now hanging by his shoulders, cleanly sliced. "That bastard must have cut it before I got out!" he said in horror looking at the metal cover.

Sasuke coughed into his hand. He wasn't used to seeing Neji with hair that length. "Uh..well...look on the brightside. It'll grow back eventually." He said weakly.

Naruto nodded. "Yeah, and Tenten always said she wanted to see you with shorter hair! Maybe now you'll get laid!" he said brightly.

Neji gave him a dirty glare before sighing, fingering his shorter hair sadly. "I think I just lost a piece of my soul." He mourned.

The others chuckled before the sound of music interrupted them.

Neji and Sasuke turned to Naruto, who blinked before looking over his shoulder to his back pocket, where the music was coming from. Tentatively he reached out and pulled his...

"You had your cell phone, the whole. Time?" Sasuke growled slowly.

Naruto gulped. "Uh...It seems so?" he said nervously. While the other two glared at him, he flipped open the small device and put it to his ear. "Hello?"

"Hey Naruto! Where are you guys, you should've been here ages ago!" Haruno Sakura's voice shouted loud enough for the others to hear. Naruto winced at the volume.

"Uh, yeah sorry. We got..." he looked up at the other two, asking what he should say with his eyes. Sasuke took the phone.

"We got hijacked at an intersection. We don't have the car anymore." He said smoothly.

"Oh my gosh, are you guys okay?" Sakura's voice was filled with worry.

Sasuke proceeded to reassure her they'd be fine with some minor medical assistance while Naruto and Neji just sat next to him, waiting.

"Okay...okay thanks. Bye Sakura...what?...Oh. Yeah sure, you too." Sasuke said, frowning. He closed the phone and sighed, handing it back to Naruto.

"What did she say?" Neji asked.

"She said Shikamaru has tracked the call already, and she's going to pick us up now." He paused before sighing.

Naruto nudged his shoulder. "What else did she say?" he asked.

Sasuke slung an arm over his shoulder and looked up at the sky, an irritated scowl on his face.

"She said 'Happy Halloween.'"

* * *

**Ah...Yeah...I had planned on ending it with a line like that from the beginning... ¬.¬ It's a Halloween fic, so I'm allowed to do that!**

**Well, I hope you all enjoyed this thoroughly! I enjoyed writing it, really. Nice to just do something random! ^_^**

**Happy Halloween to you all!**

**Leave a review please!  
**


End file.
